Cutthroat
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: Tori and Cat engage in a little friendly competition at a bar, a lesbian bar. M.F.A.R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Exes and Ohs. **

Tori leaned against the bar with Cat twirling her beer lightly.

"You know all the escorts I talked to were so blunt about having sex with people they didn't even know." Cat's attention was no where near Tori, Cat's attention was fully on a raven haired girl playing pool. Cat's been watching this girl since the pair arrived.

"Could you have sex with someone you didn't even know?" Tori asked walking past Cat to block her view. Tori knew that Cat was watching the girl because Tori was watching her to, but Tori was busy trying to talk about hew movie so she was ignoring her urge to jump the raven haired beauty.

"Gladly." Cat answer turning around to face the bar and her drink.

"But how do those women protect themselves?" Tori asked twirling her beer again.

"A big box of condoms Tor." Cat said giggling slightly. Tori looked at her friend. She had her shirt tied up exposing her belly and short shorts on. Tori rolled her eyes remembering that Cat sleeps with anyone if she can.

"Not physically, how do they protect themselves emotionally." Tori said trying to keep the topic on her documentary so that she wouldn't lose Cat's attention to the raven haired girl again.

"Yeah I don't think that they have- wait all of those women your interviewing for your sex movie-"

"Ah its not a sex movie, its a documentary about womens power in a post-" Tori began walking away from the bar to a table that she and Cat had secured earlier.

"La la la, you want to be like them." Cat said twirling in front of Tori smiling. Cat then lead the way to the table while Tori tried to stop herself from laughing looking at Cat like she was speaking another language.

"Like the escorts?" Tori asked quiet amused by the velvet haired girl. Cat nodded.

"Uh huh, and the strippers and all of the women who aren't afraid of sex as Just sex." Cat smiled proudly at Tori like she had just solved a really hard puzzle.

"That is so not true." Tori said staring back at Cat seriously. Cat was treading in dangerous waters with Tori, after Tori's girlfriend broke up with her to marry another girl Tori has been crushed.

"Your heart breaks every time you have a cup of coffee with someone and it doesn't work out." Cat said sitting down. Cat thinks she's allowed to tread in these water with Tori because Tori was her first girlfriend.

"Please, you think I am so fragile." Tori said glaring down at Cat lightly. Cat sipped her beer and shrugged.

"Trying to help." Tori took in a breath.

"You don't need to protect me I am tougher then I look and you, by the way are more fragile then you think." Cat wanted to scream 'what's that suppose to mean?' but she stopped herself from doing that when they got out of High school. Cat sighed and looked at Tori.

"Tori, Dating is a competitive sport and you are competing against people who are much better at it then you." Cat stood up again offering Tori a sympathetic smile. Tori rolled her eyes and rested her hand on her hip.

"I can compete just fine." Cat looked at her friend skeptically.

"If fact," Tori said smugly turning around to look at the raven haired beauty as she arched her back to make another shot.

"That girl you've been checking out," Cat looked over at the raven haired girl as Tori set down her drink.

"Consider her mine." Tori finished looking smugly at Cat. Cat's gaze flicked over to the girl then back to Tori and she gave Tori her 'are you sure you want to do this' look. Tori started walking away and Cat sighed.

"Careful, its a jungle out there." Tori smiled at her friend and started walking to the pool table.

"Go get her Tor." Cat said said taking a shot from the table and shooting it back, ruby locks falling in her face as she looked back at Tori. Tori turned around and walked back to Cat, Cat offering her a shot. Tori took the shot and shot it back as fast as she could.

"You my friend are in for some serious competition." Tori said. Cat looked at Tori skeptically again. Tori turning and looking back at the pool table.

"And so are they." Cat looked past Tori and saw the scary looking thug girls behind the pool table. Cat shivered slightly and looked back at Tori. Tori reached out to Cat for another shot, not taking her eyes off the thugs behind the pool table. Cat gave her the shot sighing thinking that it won't help her any. Tori took the shot quickly. Tori walked over as the girl re-racked the pool balls. The girl turned to talk to one of her friends as Tori walked up. Tori pulled out her coins and placed them on the side of the table.

"Guess I'm next." She said trying to get the raven haired girls attention. The girl didn't budge and Tori looked around awkwardly. She picked her coins up and placed them on the other side of the table so the girl would run into her arm. The girl quickly turned around and glanced at the coins.

"You next?" Tori nodded.

"Yup, sure am," The girl smiled sadistically at Tori before holding out her hand.

"Jade." Tori noticed Jade had a eyebrow piercing that glinted in certain light. She tore herself away from her discovery and took Jade's hand.

"Tori." Tori said simple.

"I don't want to intimidate you Jade, but I'm quiet the billiards afficionado." Jade nodded her head to one side before smirking at Tori.

"So am I, should be fun." Jade let her eyes tavel along Tori's body before re-meeting her eyes. Tori looked up to see Cat walking up to Jade, hand just grazing the side of the pool table, smiling dumbly.

"Room for one more?" She asks using her innocent yet seductive voice. Tori knew that voice all the well, having fell for it before.

"I love a good competition." Tori said smirking at Cat. Cat raised her beer to acknowledge Tori's words but looked back at Jade immediately.

"Can we play with three people?" Tori asked awaiting for someone to say no.

"Sure," Jade said smiling, glancing back and forth between the two girls.

"Cutthroat." She said simply.

"Ah, cutthroat." Tori said acting as if she knew what Jade was talking about. Jade turned to Cat and extended her hand much like she had Tori.

"I'm Jade." Cat took her hand.

"Cat." Meanwhile Tori was trying to think of what cutthroat could be.

"Cutthroat, good call." Tori said pointing at Jade when she snapped out of her own little world.

"Who breaks?" Jade said simply.

"Tor?" Cat asks innerly smiling. Cat knew that Tori wasn't very good at pool so she offered her up.

"Sure." Tori said not even thinking of her skill at the game. Tori began looking around the table.

"Ummm.. where's the white ball?" Cat pulled the cue ball out of the pocket and held it out.

"Its called the cue ball Tor." Cat said before tossing it at Tori. Tori caught the ball and half glared at her friend. Cat smiled and shrugged thinking you asked for competition. Tori set up and struck the ball for the lamest break Jade had ever seen. Cat leaned over grabbing the pool stick in Tori's hand.

"Harder next time." Cat whispered to Tori for advice. Cat lightly shoved Tori out of the way before leaning on the table in such a way she knew that Jade could look right down her shirt. And look she did. Cat then looked over at Jade and walked behind her knowing that their was only enough room and that her boobs would press up against Jade's back. Jade looked at Tori while Cat walked behind her smiling slightly. Jade was loving the little competition between the girls especially considering it was over her. Cat hit and sunk her ball in.

"Nice shot." Jade said looking back at the game. Cat walked up next to Jade on her way to the other side of the table for her next shot.

"You should see what else I can do on a pool table." Cat whispered into Jade's ear. Cat set up for her next shot smirking to herself. Tori smiled.

"Oh I get it, Its just geometry." Tori said smiling at Jade. She then leaned on the table just next to Cat.

"You remember geometry Cat, you took it twice didn't you?" Tori said that just as Cat was pushing her stick forward and she hit the ball the wrong way. She stood up and laughed it off as Jade kicked herself off the wall she had come to rest on. Tori took the stick from Cat laughing as well and hit the ball. Jade looked at Tori oddly.

"Nice one champ." Cat said as the ball went in and Tori stood up.

"Thank you." Tori said feeling smug and thinking Cat was complimenting her dig not her shot. Tori turned to smirk at Cat who was already smirking at Tori.

"But its her turn." Cat said simply. Tori mentally slapped herself for forgetting Jade's turn. Jade twirled her pool stick in her hand and smiled at Tori. Tori looked lost and confused as Cat grabbed the pool stick from her whispering.

"Ouch." Before she walked away. Jade took her turn, both Tori and Cat watching the way she arched her back when she took a shot.

* * *

><p>The game ended and Tori, Cat, and Jade stood talking at the table. Tori spun a ball on the table looking over at Jade.<p>

"Geometry wasn't my best subject, obviously." Cat rolled her eyes and continued to drink her beer as Tori went on.

"In college I gave up math for sociology." Jade nodded and Cat rolled her eyes again.

"Study of people." Jade said smirking at Tori.

"Studying me?" Jade asked seductively.

"Maybe." Tori said mimicking her tone.

"I am a documentary film maker." Tori said trying to sound important. Cat jumped off the table and walked over to the two.

"Yeah she studies bird watchers." Cat said standing next to Jade.

"My bird watchers documentary went very well." Tori said leaning towards Cat and smiling a smile that said 'you can't hurt me'. Cat smirked back at her friend eyes flashing with challenge.

"Now I'm doing an new one," Tori said re-commanding Jade's attention.

"Women, sex, power." Cat leaned over to whisper in Jade's ear.

"Three of my favorite things." Tori leaned forward to look at Jade's face.

"Three of my favorite things to." Jade laughed. and arched her back slightly.

"I get it. I get it. You guys are a great team, very hot." Jade ran her fingers up Cat's arm that was closest to her.

"So how long will you meeting thing take?" Cat smiled and looked at Tori like she had won.

"Like 10, 10:30." Cat said seductively. Jade smirked at Cat.

"Great." She turned and wrapped her arm around Tori's shoulder.

"Whats say we all get off at 11?" Tori looked at Jade with disgust.

"Are you suggesting a threesome?" Tori asked trying to keep the disgust out of her voice and give Jade the benefit of the doubt. Jade looked at Tori like she was stupid.

"I have a spa. I figure we can start in the jacuzzi and make our way to the-" Tori turned away from Jade and scoffed. Jade took a half step back.

"Whats the problem princess?" Jade asked confused and slightly annoyed. Tori turned on Jade looking at her with a mixture of hate and disgust.

"Ok first, Cat is like my sister. And second, I enjoy my women one at a time. And third," Tori leaned across Jade to look at Cat.

"Lets go." Tori walked away and Cat started walking after her but paused, Tori turning to look at her. Cat shrugged and looked at Tori apologetically before turning back to Jade and leaning on the pool table.

"Oh, staying?" Jade asked turning to see the red head smiling at her. Cat nodded.

"What about your friend?" Cat sat on the table and smiled at Jade.

"I'm a big girl, I can speak for myself." Jade walked over placing a hand on each side of Cat.

"Well then big girl, what do you want?" Jade asked seductively leaning in closer to Cat. Cat bit her lip breathing against Jade's lips.

"I want you." Cat whispered before kissing Jade fully. Tori looked on with disgust thinking 'so much for bros before hoes.' She stormed away from them to her table with tears in her eyes. Cat and Jade pulled away both panting.

"Well you better get to your meeting." Jade said pushing away from Cat. Cat grabbed Jade and pulled her close again.

"Fuck the meeting." Cat kissed Jade again forcefully. Jade loved it and pushed back against the petite girl. This time when they pulled away Jade pulled Cat off the table and started leading her out of the bar.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked trying to catch her breath. Jade smirked over her shoulder.

"To my car and inevitably my place." Cat smiled and walked faster to keep pace with Jade. They made it out to Jade's car quickly, both receiving a death glare from Tori as they left.

They made it to Jade's house quickly Cat bouncing in anticipation. They walked in and Jade stopped smiling at Cat.

"My rooms down there." Jade pointed down a hall. Cat smirked at Jade.

"I doubt we'll make it." She grabbed Jade and pulled her close kissing her hard. The one thing Jade noticed is that Cat had no emotion other then lust in her movements, this made her smile into the kiss. Jade wasn't looking for someone who wanted something after they woke up tomorrow morning other then maybe morning sex, and apparently neither was Cat. Cat Pushed Jade back pushing up her shirt. Jade raised her arms allowing Cat to remove the offending material. Cat immediately attacked the newly exposed flesh by sucking and licking on Jade's collar bone. Jade slid her hands up under Cat's shirt until it was bunching under the smaller girls arms. Cat moved so her shirt could be removed and thrown somewhere. Cat smirked at Jade before rushing down the hall where Jade pointed her bedroom to be. Jade followed after the red head wondering what the hell she was thinking. She ran in the room to see Cat kneeling on her bed, her lip sucking in between her teeth, and in nothing but her bubble gum pink panties and bra. Jade smirked and stepped in the room, Cat pointed at her jeans.

"Those, off." Cat said simply yet seductively. Jade looked up at the petite red head giving her orders and she felt a whole new pull to the girl. Jade quickly stripped out of her jeans and joined Cat on the bed. Cat quickly tangled her hands in Jade's raven colored hair while Jade anchored her hands to Cat's hips. Jade pulled Cat closer deepening the kiss while Cat traced Jade's bottom lip with her tongue. Jade opened her mouth and began fighting for dominance with the smaller girl. Jade eventually won and pushed Cat back on her back, the red head making a small squeaking noise on impact. Jade snickered at the noise and looked at her partner.

"What was that?" Jade asked laughing. Cat blushed and glared up at the women.

"I squeak ok?" Cat crossed her arms and looked away. Jade shook her head and lead Cat back to looking at her with her finger.

"I think its cute." Cat smiled and kissed Jade, still with no emotion but not as fierce as earlier. Jade then slid her hands up Cat's back simply popping the latch on Cat's bra. Cat gasped lightly at the loss of tension and eased up so Jade could pull the material away, she tossed it somewhere in her room like anything else they have taken off. Cat moaned loudly when Jade attacked one of Cat's nipples with her mouth. Cat scrapped her nails over Jade's back making Jade hiss against Cat's skin. Jade looked up at Cat and hooked her thumbs in Cat's panties pulling them down agonizingly slow. She tossed the soaked material to the side kissing up Cat's neck to her ear.

"Someone's wet for me aren't they?" Cat bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck.

"Oh yeah and it's all for you baby now do what you do." Jade smirked at how direct Cat was and began rubbing a finger over her clit. Cat gasped at the contact and pulled Jade closer to her, Jade added a second finger and started rubbing harder. Cat dug her nails into Jade's back and gasped against Jade's shoulder. Jade slid the same two fingers into Cat simply making her squeak again. Jade smirked and kissed along Cat's jawline down her neck as she pumped in and out of the petite girl at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Jade please don't tease me, baby." Jade smirked against Cat's pulse point and bit into it the same time she pumped harder. Cat screamed raking her nails down Jade's back angerly. Jade arched into the pain and pumped at a harder, faster pace. Cat began panting and writhing under Jade. She moved so she was panting in Jade's ear.

"I'm... cl-close." She said breathly. Jade smirked and pumped harder and faster, extending her thumb to brush Cat's clit with every stroke. Soon Cat cam screaming and ripping new tears into Jade's back. Jade and Cat panted heavily against each other before Cat flipped them so she was on top.

"Round two?" She asked and Jade smirked.

"Is that even a question?"

* * *

><p>The next morning Jade awoke feeling something heavy on her chest. She looked down and saw red velvet hair. Cat was laying half on top of her with one hand over her stomach, her head on Jade's chest, and their legs were a puzzle. Jade laughed softly shaking Cat.<p>

"Cat... Cat... Cat." Cat finally awoke but clung more to Jade.

"I don't want to wake up yet, nothing is real, I'm still dreaming." Jade laughed again and pried Cat off of her.

"Well I have to go to work Cat, and you need to get the hell out of my house. So go waste your day sleeping somewhere else." Cat sat up rubbing her eye and sizing up Jade.

"You know I have never met someone who puts absolutely no emotion into sex like I do." Jade looked over her shoulder as she grabbed a pair of jeans off a hanger in her closet.

"Yeah? No kidding." Jade said reaching for a shirt.

"I like it." Cat said standing and grabbing her bra.

"We should do this again then." Jade said turning back to face Cat. Cat smiled and walked over to Jade snaking her hand behind Jade's neck pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Defiantly." Cat said. Jade smirked at Cat.

"I'm going to take a shower you better be out of my house before I get out." Cat nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Jade kissed Cat again.

"See you 'round Cat." Cat nodded and watched Jade's form disappear into the bathroom.

_A/N: Ok so just a quick little one shot cause I was watching Exes and Ohs and I was like I could see this happening. Way to go me for getting random inspiration everywhere! That and I kind of feel I don't have enough Jade and Cat stuff, so here's to make up for that!_

Review, cause I told you to!


End file.
